


Pins and Needles

by orphan_account



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a really short, crappy, fluffy thing I wrote a while ago and thought I may as well publish it ^_^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pins and Needles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short, crappy, fluffy thing I wrote a while ago and thought I may as well publish it ^_^

I was laying on the couch, watching tv, which is when Dan walked in. He looked upset, maybe he was just tired, he'd been out all day. He walked over lay next to me on the couch facing me.  
"Hi" He sighed, to me.  
"Hey" His head was tucked under my neck, so I smiled to myself as I said it.  
I adjusted myself on the couch, moving Dan's head slightly. I kissed the top of it and started stroking his hair with one hand, while the other was down near my stomach as Dan played with my fingers.  
"How was your day?" I ask, breaking the sweet silence, only to hear something much sweeter, Dan's voice.  
"Good" He replied, as if I was a parent asking my child how their day at school went. Dan brought my hand up to his mouth and started randomly kissing each of my fingers and hand. "'m tired, I don't want to talk about my day." He said, taking a small break from kissing my hand, then continuing.  
"Alright" I gently forced my hand away from his mouth, with his hand still holding on to it, and brought it up to my mouth. I kissed his fingers, his palms, his knuckles and every inch of his hand I could get at, stopping at certain areas to gently bite at his skin. Dan just lay on my chest, my other hand was still stroking and getting tangled in his hair, every now and then he let out a small "hmm" in response to my actions.  
Dan suddenly started to sit up, "pins and needles" he said, talking about his other arm that he had been leaning on this whole time. I sat up a bit more so Dan could face me properly and we were looking at each other. We stared at each other for a while, I smiled at the younger boy. I was silently admiring all his features, his eyes, his eyebrows, his nose and his mouth, which curled into a little half smile, as he continued to look at me, as did I to him.  
"I love you" I said to him, with a small giggle, although I'm not sure why I giggled.  
"I love you, Phil" he started to lean in, quite awkwardly, I suppose we weren't in a great position to kiss, but why should that stop us. The gap between us slowly closed as our lips met and we kissed. It was a gentle kiss, there was no need to be rough, it was comfortable and just lovely. Dan poked his tongue out and licked my lips, I opened my mouth slightly and let his tongue slip in. There was no battle for dominance, like there sometimes was, our tongues danced in each others mouths, occasionally bumping into each other. His hand travelled up my body, from my thigh, and sat on my shoulder, I had my hand in his hair again, tugging at it a bit, not in a way that would hurt him.  
The kiss ended after many seconds and Dan pulled away from my face, so that he could curl back up into my chest, I put my arms around him, to keep him warm and to show he was mine and I loved him. Not that there was anyone to show, but that didn't matter, because it's true. Dan is mine and I am his. I felt his muscles un tense a bit and he slowly fell into a comfortable sleep, in my arms. I let him lay there and just thought about how lucky I actually am to have Dan, until I fell asleep too.


End file.
